Im not masha im azu
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: "masha!"I whispered, it blinked and flew towards me with out saying a word, why was it doing that? was this real?my curiosity got the best of me, and I reached out to pet it, suddenly I felt suked in, screaming I shut my eyes, if this was a dream it would end soon! or at least I hope! now im masha or r2000 and im falling in love with kish! what will happen now?DONT FLAME ME!
1. masha? am i you?

it was a nice saturday morning,the birds flying all around me, the green leaves of the trees swishing side to side, the wind danced with my wavy brown hair, but even though this looked like a beautiful and perfect day, for me it wasn't ,my mom had once again made me go to one of her friends birthday, for me it was really boring and I kept on asking her why I had to go, and always got the same answer, they want to see you , if they do why don't they just come? but no! I have to be dragged to a boring reunion, I kept on walking or that is what I tried to do ,until the earth started shaking…

"what the-!"I yelled,light surrounded me as I inaudibly screamed, when I opened my eyes i found myself in a pink dress, in the middle of nowhere.

"where am I ?"I asked myself ,before I could answer my stupid question, a cute pink fluffy neko ball , appeared, its little pink wings batting rapidly at its sides.

wait a minute…

I know this little guy! I saw him in a manga and an anime…

what was its name again?…

"masha?!"I whispered, it blinked and flew towards me with out saying a word, why was it doing that?

was this real?

my curiosity got the best of me, and I reached out to pet it, suddenly I felt suked in, screaming I shut my eyes, if this was a dream it would end soon! or at least I hope!

"R2000, you know what to do"said a male voice that I clearly recognized: Ryou shirogane, I forced my eyes open, and mentally gasped at my surroundings, everything was bigger, , suddenly I realized, I was not watching this in my computer! I as inside the anime, but why was I here?,I noticed I was flying around, wait a minute FLYING! so that means…im masha! now I know what ryou meant ,quickly i spotted a flying jellyfish, I zoomed towards it and opened my mouth.

"retrived" I said as I swallowed the thing, and I must admit, this tasted delicious! it was like jello. after doing my work I shrinked into a key chain and shut my system for a while.

some time later I was awoken from my slumber, I turned and looked at Ichigo, icouldent belive this! I started flying around her, inspecting every detail, my system giving me hints and other info about her.

"kawaii!"I heard her say as I placed myself on her shoulder.

"this is R2000 please accept him-"said keichiro

"im a she!"I interrupted keichiro in my high voice, he only laughed.

"well I didn't expect it to do that"said ryou.

"well as I was saying, she has an alien sensor in her"said keichiro, Ichigo opened her palm and I landed gracefully on it

"nice too meet you! nice too meet you! nice to meet you!"I said

"nice to meet you too!"she answered, deciding it was the best time for it, I shrinked

"it got small!"she said, closing her palm,I mentally laughed at her expression, she always made the weirdest expressions!

but I couldent help but think, what about my past? my human form? my parents? my friends?

don't worry dear! you still have your human form but you will only use it sometimes!an the rest you will find out later

who are you?

the spirit of wish

so…now im masha, the little robot, so that means I will be able to change destiny?

yes ,you will change destiny dear, and you might as well fall in love, I must leave and good luck!

good bye…

**ok this was short and im sorry but ill try to update soon I swear ill try! this idea came to me randomly and I HAD to write it! sorry if this suked! I don't oun anything but my idea and my oc!**


	2. dream, masha is for BOY azu for GIRL

five girls were standing before me in the middle of the darkness, all of them wearing the same expression of who-the-hell-are-you?

"before you ask, im azucena, ususaly called azu by my alies, as to why i have wings tail and ears, i dont know myself. the reson you girls are here its beacause you were chosen to protect earth, if you want to know more about this go to café mew mew"i said as the image of the pink café appeared behind me.

"but who has this information?"asked lettuce

imeadiatly the pictures of ryou ,keichiro and ichigo appeared behind me.

"they have the answers to your questions, the ones who created you are ryou shirogane and akasaka keichiro. ichigo momomiya is the current leader of the mew proyect"i said as i pointed each, they all stared at me for a while but before they could ask annything

the dream vanished .

hours later

"MASHA!"yelled ichigo

"AZU not MASHA!"i yelled back as i flew out of her pocket, _stupid squeky voice! maldita fresa!_ yep she had just finnished working, and i was having this awsome dream were tart and pudding having a date. pie had emotions and was puposing to lettuce and i...well ill sabe that for later.

ANYWAYS back to the current situation.

"but masha is cuter name!"she argued.

"masha for boy, azu for girl!"i yelled back

"ok lets do this, your name is azu ma-"but before she could finnish, the four missing mews had entered the café.

"OOOOOh pudding did not know this was a café! that means...PUDDDING WANTS CAKE!"yelled the hyper blonde, (yep she is my favorite carácter besides kish and tart)imeadiatly keichiro and ryou emerged from the basement.

"whats going on here?"asked ryou annoyed, ichigo explained what happened, and i delivered the pendants to each girl.

"what are these things?"asked bi-i mean mint

"power pendants"i answered flying towards ichigo.

akward silence invaded the room until zakuro decided to break it.

"a girl told us we were chosen to save earth from some kind of threat, when we tried to ask more she only said that ichigo, was our leader and that you guys over there are our creaters. and that you would explain the mew proyect to us."said sakuro in her usual monotone voice.

"ok, we will explain the..."started ryou i really didnt pay attention to the rest of his awfully long explanation so i decided to do something better.

WHISH! are you there?

yes dear, i am

are the aliens here?

yes the three of them are here

when can i turn human?

soon, dont worry. unlike ichigo your powers go the other way around, when your emotions are out of control, or your desire is alot, you turn human

thanks!

**ive decided to open an ask azu space, to answer all of your questions. and sorry for the late update (and short chapter)!**


End file.
